The emergence of cloud computing has imposed a revolutionary influence upon the development of the information industry. Due to the high-speed transmission capacity of the Internet, Cloud computing enables processing of data from a personal computer or a private server to be transferred to a large cloud computing center, and the computing capacity and the storage capacity to be provided for a user as services, so that the user can purchase and access the computing capacity like a power grid, a water supply and other public services.